


Red, Blue, Yellow

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: While Doctor Sung and Havve Hogan are out getting a surprise cake, Commander Meouch and Lord Phobos deal with a terrible and frightening situation.





	Red, Blue, Yellow

Phobos was rushed over to the kitchen table as his second heart began to fail. Meouch was the one carrying him, he caught him before he could hit the ground. Panicked curses muttered through heavy breathing and the loud crashing of whatever had been left on the table were the only sounds besides the light gurgling from inside Phobos’ throat. 

His skin was so _hot_ , and was starting to burn Meouch. The inside of Phobos was even hotter and the heat was damaging his third and _final_ heart.

 

They were home alone and Meouch had _never_ seen anything like that before.

There was a pause between the drowning sounds and the Commander’s rushed thoughts and swearing. Phobos had stopped. His breathing was stalled and he wasn’t moving. Meouch’s eyes widened as he stared down at one of his best friends—who he was almost certain just died in front of him.

Phobos felt light and tingly. His eyes had been closed for a long time now, he thought maybe for days. It _felt_ like days for him. He wanted to open his eyes, he wasn’t sure where he was.  
_Am I home?_ He asked himself. _Where is home, anyway?_

Flashes of his home planet mixed in with his memories of living on Earth in a confusing timeline of events that he wasn’t even sure if any of it was real. The memories of his home planet were almost too blurry for him to believe, too far away. Though his recollection of Earth was also fairly fuzzy and abstracted. Like fragments from pictures and videos of someone else’s childhood.

Phobos’ body had begun vibrating, Meouch didn’t notice as he rushed to find his cell phone. He had to call Doctor Sung, he’d know what to do. . . _right_? The Commander sure hoped so. He also hoped that he wasn’t too late to save Phobos.

His cell phone was wedged in between the couch cushions, Meouch had been sitting on it earlier when he was watching _Chopped_ on the Food Network.

“Hold on Phobos,” Meouch mumbled as he dialed Sung’s cell number. “Doc will know how to fix this.” He looked back to see that he was beginning to thrash about, his head smacking the table loudly—a small _cracking_ sound following. “Fuck!” Meouch yelled, running back over to Lord Phobos.

He held him down the best he could, sighing when Sung answered the phone.

“Hey Meouch, what’s up?” The Doctor was chipper and excited, a certain someone’s birthday was coming up and he and Havve decided to go out and get cake while Phobos stayed home with the birthday boy.

“It’s Phobos!” Meouch couldn’t hold it in any longer, he started crying. “I dunno what’s wrong with him Doc, he’s so warm and he’s shaking so bad that his head hit the table and I think I heard his skull crack a little and—”

“Commander, slow down.” Sung’s tone had changed, he sounded serious but not very worried. “Go into my bedroom, under my bed you will find a first-aid kit with the label ‘Phobos’ on it.” He instructed him, looking at his watch. “How long has this been going on?”

Meouch looked down at Phobos. “But Doc if I let go of him he’ll—”

“Just go to my room and get the first-aid kit. _How long has this been going on_?”

“About, uh, 40 minutes or so? I think…” Meouch answered as he sprinted across the house. When he got into Sung’s room, he slid to his knees and reached under the bed. He found the first-aid kit and ran back to the kitchen. “Now what?”

“Open it and take out the scalpel, you’re going to need to cut him open.” Doctor Sung said as he filled Havve in telepathically—not wanting to leave him out of the loop.

“What?” Meouch had never cut anyone open, unless it was during a fight, and he _definitely_ had never performed surgery on someone before. “Doc, I dunno if I can do this, what if I fuck up?”

Sung sighed, sliding into the passenger seat. “You won’t, you’re getting instructions from me. Take out the scalpel, and cut into his chest, deep enough for you to look at his hearts.”

Havve drove faster than normal, Sung advised against it, not wanting to get a ticket for speeding, but Havve decided that this was important enough for a little law breaking.

Meouch, with shaky hands, did as Doctor Sung said. There were scars on his chest already, from the previous times Sung had to do this. A thick lavender liquid pooled out of the incision, causing the Commander to gag and turn his head. “Okay, done. Now what?”

“Can you see his hearts, they should be small enough for you too see right there. They should be lined up vertically.” 

“Yeah I see them,” He turned his head back and looked closely. _Three hearts. Red. Blue. Yellow._ “Why does the top one look like it’s got some kinda… mold on it?” His stomach churned and he could feel it— _he was going to throw up_.

“Cut it out, _that’s_ what killing him. It’s just something that happens to his species over time. They had some kind of shot to stop it, but obviously we don’t have that.” He replied, looking in the backseat to see that the cake was safely buckled in so it didn’t move around while they sped home.

Meouch nodded, though Sung wouldn’t have seen it. Taking in deep breaths, he cut into the mold-looking infection. Blood squirted from it, it was a darker purple and smelled like rotting meat, spraying Meouch’s snout and almost getting in his eyes. He recoiled, nearly slicing open the wrong part of his top heart. “I’ve almost got it,” His voice wasn’t as shaky as before, he was starting to calm down. “What do I do after that?” He asked as he finished cutting it out.

“Do you see a green clamp in the first-aid kit?” Sung grunted, Havve jerked hard on the steering wheel, trying to avoid almost hitting another car. “You’ll need to use that to stop the bleeding. Luckily, that will dissolve over time, and he won’t even be able to feel it. I made it myself.” He sounded a little prideful despite the current situation.

“Yeah, I found it. Do I sew him up after?” Commander Meouch, hands drenched in Phobos’ blood, stopped the bleeding using the clamp. He released a sigh of relief.

“No, actually, I have a gel in there that will close the wound almost instantly. Rub that onto his chest. After that, run cold water in the bathtub and then lay him in there. You can sit in the bathroom with him if you’d like, or just wait for him to wake up later. You probably want to nap yourself, you’ve had a long morning.”

“Alright, done with the gel. I’m gonna be right back, Phobos. Just chill here for a second.” Meouch wasn’t sure if he could hear him, but he didn’t care. It made it easier for him to leave his side if he told him that he would return. He turned the cold water on, Sung told him ice-cold would be the best. He went back picked Phobos up off the table, holding him close to his chest, and carefully laid him in the water. His helmet was removed, as was his shoes, knee pads, arm guards, and shoulder pads.

Sung and Meouch hung up as Havve pulled into the driveway. Havve grabbed the birthday cake from the back seat as Sung opened the front door. Inside, Meouch sat in the bathroom on the floor by the tub. His head tilted back, resting against the wall. He was starting to fall asleep.

Havve sat the cake on the counter in the kitchen, observing the mess as he did so. _ANOTHER MESS I WILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP_. He thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

~~~

When Meouch woke up, it was 8:46 PM and Phobos wasn’t in the tub. The water was drained and watery footprints led out of the bathroom and into the livingroom. He stood up, stretching and roaring out a yawn. He walked out into the other room, all the lights off.

“What the—” He was cut off by a loud exclamation.

“ _Surprise!_ ” Followed by “ _Happy birthday!_ ” Both were from Doctor Sung, who flipped the lights back on.

Meouch stared at the cake in Havve’s hands.

“Is that why you two left this morning? To get me… _a birthday cake_?” He smiled, after the day he and Phobos had, cake honestly sounded like heaven to him.

“Yeah! It was Havve’s idea!” Sung was beaming, running over to Meouch, hugging him tightly.

“I WASN’T SUGGESTING IT, I WAS ADVISING AGAINST IT.” If Havve could roll his eyes, he would have.

Phobos smiled wide, his helmet still off and pajamas on. He sleepily walked over to him, a gift in his hands. He made a small noise of insistence, shoving the box at Meouch’s chest.

“Thank you, Phobos.” He tore off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was scrapbook. The title on it read ‘ _ **Happy Birthday Meouch, We Love You.**_ ’ His eyes widened a little bit, he was surprised at this gift. Not that he wasn’t grateful, he loved it.

He flipped through it, seeing photos, notes, and drawings from each of them. “Thank you all so much.” Meouch looked up, teary eyed. This was one of the few times they had ever seen him like this, and this was the _only_ time it was because he was genuinely happy. “I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If I fudged somethin up with the like bold/italics stuff, please let me know. I'm still not used to this site and stuff. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this hell I finished at like 4 AM or something, with no sleep. <3


End file.
